


You shouldn't have to take care of me

by multifandomgeek



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gap Filler, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is so tired of all this situation. At least he has Mickey. And he doesn't even think twice before running to take care of his man. </p><p>--<br/>set after 5x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shouldn't have to take care of me

Ian woke up with a gasp, opening his eyes wide. The first thing he saw was Mickey, snoring lightly right in front of him. Everything was dark and silent, he didn’t have a clue what time was it. For a moment he didn’t even know where he was. But he didn’t need logic to tell him that if he had Mickey in front of him, something was right. 

Seeing the other boy’s steady breathing calmed him down a little, and he took a deep breath as he recalled he was in his house, in his bed, safe. He couldn’t remember why he was scared anymore, didn’t even know if it had a reason at all, but thank god it wasn’t so bad, he came back to reality pretty quickly this time, although still a little out of air. 

He watched Mickey sleep for a while, and the tension started to fade, slowly, as he began to breathe normally again. He blinked heavily, the guilt beginning to replace the fear. He pulled the covers to his ears, in a silent wish to hide, to not exist anymore. He was so tired. He felt so sorry for the boy in front of him, who had to deal with all this shit because of him. This time it was just a nightmare, but who knows what would be next, what would he believe, who would he hurt without even realizing. He hated the look Mickey gave him sometimes, like he never would be able to take care of himself ever again. Mickey had to pay attention to him all the time, be ready every fucking minute for whatever fucked up shit he was going to do next, and then come up with weird ways to make him snap out of it every time. He hated being treated like a baby, as much as he loved seeing the older boy care for him so much. He was just so tired. 

He didn’t want Mickey to go through this, but he didn’t want it to himself either, and he needed Mickey to get by. Without him… he couldn’t even begin to think about it. He pulled himself closer, putting his arms around Mickey’s waist under the covers and closing his eyes as the other boy’s hair came closer to his face and he took in all that amazing, comforting smell, and that really relaxed him for good. He fell asleep at some point, his thoughts all Mickey.

\---

Ian woke up sometime the next morning, alone. He headed to the bathroom and heard Mickey talking downstairs. He sighed, feeling the tension he didn’t know he had on his shoulders ease. He did his thing and went to the kitchen lazily. 

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” asked Fiona from behind the counter. 

“Okay, I guess” said Ian, running his hand through his own hair as he sat beside Mickey on the table. 

“Hey man.” said Mickey, pouring some coffee on a mug for Ian. He didn’t even have to ask anymore, he just knew the redhead’s morning routine by heart. “Eat something, and I will bring your meds to you”. Ian sighed, already feeling sorry for himself so early in the morning. He looked up to see an annoyed Mickey staring at him. “Don’t give me this crap, you can’t blackmail me with that face anymore”, and it made Ian smiled a little, which earned him a little grin of satisfaction from the older boy as he stood up to fetch Ian’s meds as the younger boy took a plate of eggs from Fiona’s hands. 

“I’m gonna have to pay a favor for one of my brothers today” said Mickey from the other side of the room. They didn’t tell Ian where his meds were anymore, just in case he wanted to get rid of them again, one way or another. He was fine with it, scared of himself even, and didn’t even bother asking or looking for them. “Might be the whole day, I don’t even know”, continued Mickey. 

“Okay” said Fiona. “Ian is going to work with me anyway.”

“Hey, I’m not a 2 year-old. I don’t need a babysitter”, said Ian, a little offended.

“Of course you don’t” said Mickey, sitting back and handing him the few pills. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as a challenge, and didn’t tear his eyes apart of the redhead, who looked back at him with pursed lips, raising his eyebrows as he took down his meds, washing them down with coffee. “Do you want me to open my mouth and roll my tongue around for you to be convinced I swallowed it?”, he said. 

Mickey only chuckled, “there’s like a million sex-jokes there”, and Ian just couldn’t hold up a little laugh as he flipped him off. It was a nice routine. 

\---

Ian was panicking just a little. He laid in bed, alone, at high hours of the night. He didn’t know where Mickey was, Fiona didn’t either, and as much as he hated the thought, he wasn’t completely convinced it wasn’t just him being left behind by the older boy. Again. 

He almost fell from the bed when his phone buzzed. Why was it so far away anyway? He stood with his feet on the bed and one of his hands on the floor as he picked up the phone from his pants on the floor, in a sort of weird half push up.

“Hello?”

“Hi man, it’s me”. Mickey’s voice was such a relief that Ian almost felt himself melt just by the sound of it. He didn’t say anything, though, still a little scared of what he might hear. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t call you earlier, I… sort of passed out.”

“Are you okay? What happened?’ interrupted Ian, adjusting weirdly to sit on the floor. 

“I’m alright, straight forward beat up… got into a fight with my brother’s drug dealer… I'll tell you later.” 

Ian heard Mickey cough and whince a little, and he didn’t like it one bit. “Where are you?” he asked, standing up and already getting dressed. He could make out some sounds in the background, like Mickey was just outside of somewhere with a lot of screaming going on. 

“I… never mind, I just wanted to let you know why I didn’t came home. I’m gonna be there as soon as I can… just, I’m kind of walking a little slow right now. Did Fiona give you your meds for the night?”

“Yes I took my fucking meds, where the fuck are you? You sound wrecked”. Ian heard himself practically screaming at the phone.

“Hey, calm the fuck down. I told you, I’m fine. See you soon, go to sleep.” and he hung up.

Go to sleep. As if he could. He tried to think, as foggy as his head was with the meds recently. He heard Mickey saying something earlier, about where he was going, on the phone… if only he could remember it right… fucking pills… 

He finished dressing quickly and went downstairs, looking for the car keys. Mickey was picked up by someone in the morning, and Ian was pretty sure he saw the car parked somewhere down the street when he went out with Fiona. He moved as silent as he could, putting his shoes on and getting out the front door after he found the keys next to the TV. He started the car without a clue for where to go. He drove for about ten minutes, trying so, so hard to pay attention to the road. Only when he remembered the screams from the phone call it hit him: people didn’t scream like that out of fear, they were fun screams. He headed west, connecting the dots with the little he remembered from what he heard from Mickey that morning. 

He found the carnival pretty quickly. Now, finding Mickey was something else. He knew the boy was probably trying to head home, probably alone, probably by foot. He drove the streets around without any luck. He decided to park and started looking by foot, down on alleys and not-so-obvious routes. He didn’t scream Mickey’s name, didn’t want to attract the wrong sort of attention to himself, which turned the task a little more difficult. If he weren’t so worried, maybe he would be surprised to find how clearly he was thinking, despite the pills, despite the disease. He just needed to find Mickey, to make sure he was okay, to bring him home safe.

After what looked like an eternity, he finally heard a cough somewhere behind a dumpster, and found Mickey laying against the wall, eyes closed, face furrowed in pain, hands around his stomach as if he was trying to hold everything inside together. 

“Mickey!” gasped Ian in relief. The injured boy opened his eyes wide, startled. “Ian, what the hell! How did you find me?” he tried to jump up, but the pain kept him in place before he could even remove his back from the wall. Ian felt his chest go heavy. 

“I looked” he replied, “come on, let me help you up. Were you gonna… just sleep there?” He asked, as he put his hands under Mickeys arms to pull him up carefully, trying not to make the other boy wince too much. He didn’t get a reply, just an exasperated look from Mickey, like he just heard the most stupid fucking question on the entire world. 

The both of then walked slowly to the car, as Ian realised Mickey was really badly injured. He wouldn’t let Ian take him to an ER, though. “Five fucking hours for them to give me some pain killers and tell me to sleep it off. No, thank you, I can get that without all the waiting and sucking it up to lazy doctors” was the answer he got.

As they sat on the car, heading back to the Southside, Ian could see that Mickey was giving him as much worried glances as he was giving him. “I’m not gonna break, Mick”, he finally said.

“I just don’t like the idea of you running the fucking streets on your on like that, that’s all. You didn’t have to come looking for me.”

“Well, apparently I had, or you would sleep behind a fucking dumpster” and they didn’t talk anymore. Ian knew what Mickey was thinking, he didn’t want to hear it from him. Didn’t want to see the look on his eyes that made him feel so fucking fragile. They just drove, and when they got home, Ian helped Mickey up the stairs, to the bathroom, without caring so much if someone would wake up or not. He helped the older boy take his clothes off only to see a big black bruise that covered all the left side of Mickey’s stomach. “Oh my God, Mickey…”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay? I’m just so fucking tired” he said, as he walked into the shower. Ian didn’t join him, but didn’t leave either, sitting on the closed toilet. “It’s nice to be able to take care of you for once” he said, softly.

“You shouldn’t have to” Mickey replied. 

“Well, you shouldn’t either. And yet, here you are.” Mickey fell silent after that, finishing his shower, refusing Ian’s help when he offered. As he stepped out, though, Ian brought a towel to his head to dry his hair, ignoring the older boy’s protests until he just let him. 

“I was worried as hell” Ian almost whispered.

“I’m fine. Not like it’s the first time I get beaten up.”

“Not the first time you don’t answer your phone either.”

“Hey”, Mickey said, as he stopped Ian’s movements and took his hands down so he could look at him in the eye. “I know I freaked out before, but the first thing I did when I woke up was calling you, ok? I’m not going anywhere.” Ian felt his heart swell, but he couldn’t help the guilt.

“Why? I can’t even take care of myself anymore. I’m such a burden, I just hate this so much.”

“Well I’m not fond of it either, but if it’s the price of having you, I’m gladly doing it. We’ll figure it out. And you can take care of yourself, stop saying stupid shit. You apparently can take care of me, too, so just shut the fuck up.” 

Mickey tried pulling his boxers on, apparently a little embarrassed of his nudity all of a sudden, but he couldn’t bend over properly, so Ian dropped on his knees to help him. Only he stopped halfway, touching the older boy’s legs instead. He ran his hands on Mickey’s tights and looked up at him. The brunette looked at him fondly and gently caressed his face. Despite the softness of the gesture, Mickey was getting hard already. Ian looked at his cock and then back at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, it’s been a while since you have touched me…” said Mickey in a low voice, embarrassed at how little it took for him to react. 

“Oh… I’ll fix that”, replied Ian, smiling and leaning to shove his face down Mickey’s crotch. Only the hand on his face didn’t let him. 

“No man, it’s okay, you already did a lot for me today”

“Since when do you refuse a blowjob?” asked Ian, taken aback. Mickey seemed to stop to think about it for a second, apparently a little surprised with the fact too. “I just don’t want you to force yourself, that’s all.”

Ian raised his eyebrows and took that more as a challenge than as an invitation to reconsider. “Stop fucking treating me like a child” he said, and in less than a second he had Mickey’s whole cock inside of his mouth, instantly deep throating him.

Mickey gasped, and had to put both of his hands on Ian's shoulders just to keep himself standing. The redhead was sucking like he would never suck another cock in his life. It was not just a blowjob, it was proving a point. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head fast, then pulled out to kiss the head of Mickey’s cock and lick at his slit, just to go as far as he could down the shaft again. He massaged his ass and cupped his balls, then pulled back to jerk him fast with his hands for just enough time to catch his breath again and then dive again to suck like there was no tomorrow. He kept a violent rhythm, not giving Mickey any time to adjust

It was true that it had been a while since he touched Mickey properly, but it wasn't like he didn't find his boyfriend sexy anymore or some shit like that, he was just so tired all the time. And when he wasn’t tired he was so busy feeling like shit or feeling sorry for himself that he didn't even remember to be horny. And with the meds... well, he wasn’t functioning properly in any way.

Mickey had been really patient, he deserved this, he deserved everything. In fact, Ian would like to give his man the best fuck of his life right now, but he didn’t even know if he could do it… besides, the blowjob was probably already hurting Mickey a little, he couldn’t take a fuck with that much injures. Specially a hard and destructive one like Ian knew he liked. 

So Ian sucked, tasting the precome and trying not to think why he wasn’t getting hard with all the amazing sounds Mickey was trying not to make. He looked up to see Mickey trying his best to hold himself, eyes closed, mouth half open, frowning. It was heaven. 

"Ian..." the boy said, breathless, opening his eyes and staring right at Ian’s soul. The redhead felt all warm inside, and his heart clenched when Mickey’s hand went to his hair. He felt alive like he hadn't for weeks. 

Without further warning, Mickey came down his throat with a silent gasp, gripping harder at Ian’s shoulder and pulling his hair. Ian licked him clean, swallowing every drop of his lover's essence. He let go and sucked lightly at the last drop on the head of the softening cock, breathing fast. He pulled up Mickey’s boxers before he stood up with a smirk, drinking at the sight of Mickey all flushed up and breathless. 

"Holy shit..." the older boy managed to say, before pulling Ian down to a wet kiss by the back of his neck. Ian leaned in, running his arms lightly on Mickey’s back and stopping his right hand at the back of his head, feeling light and warm again. As they deepened the kiss, Ian realised it had been a while since they even kissed like this. He needed to put his shit together, he thought. No wonder he was being treated like a child, he wasn't being a man anymore. 

As he tried to pull Mickey closer by his waist, the other boy pulled back with a wince of pain. "Ouch, mind the bruises, will ya?"

"Sorry" Ian said, apologetically, caressing Mickey’s arms gently. "And sorry if I haven't touched you in a while, I won't let that happen again". Mickey looked at him with his "why are you so stupid?" look that Ian knew so well. 

"Oh yeah because it's really sexy when you say it like it's an obligation like that. I ain't a bitch in heat, I can survive without your dick for a while." He brought his hand up to caress Ian’s jaw, as his toned softened. "Just get better,ok? I know your meds are being a pain in the ass... when we get them sorted out we can worry about making up for all the days of celibacy", he finished with a dirty smile. 

Ian smiled back, reassured. "I love you", he murmured. 

"Me too", Mickey replied, almost a whisper. And then he yawned, ruining the moment and making Ian laugh a little. 

"Come on, let's go to bed" he said, heading to the bedroom.

"Try not to put all your weight on me in the middle of the night, will you?"

"Like I ever do that!"

"Yeah, never" Mickey scoffed. " If you hurt me, I'm kicking you out of bed."

"Ok, honey." Ian said, sarcastically, earning a flip off from the other boy as they lay down. Ian helped him to lay as comfortable as possible, practically wincing with him at every gasp of pain. 

"You are so lucky I don't have the energy to kick your ass right now", Mickey said, already closing his eyes as Ian laid down carefully beside him.

"Yeah..." he murmured. "I'm pretty lucky".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language, so any weirdly placed words or grammar mistakes, please let me know! :)


End file.
